justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Devil's Drop Zone
Devil's Drop Zone is the first storyline mission of Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "You have been assigned to help topple the dictator Salvador Mendoza in the Caribbean republic of San Esperito. Your first objective is to meet up with your case officer Tom Sheldon at the El Rosario beach and then make your way to the safe house. Military forces may have been alerted to your presence, so heads up." The mission begins with a cut-scene where Rico sits in the Agency cargo plane and looks at a postcard. He comments about San Esperito's current regime, calling it "pissant". The cutscene ends with the cargo plane's cargo door opening up and Rico skydiving out of it. He then parachutes into San Esperito and meets Tom Sheldon on a beach in Provincia Aguilar. Walkthrough You gain control of Rico skydiving from a cargo plane. Try to reach the beach without landing in the water, or else you'll have to find a boat or swim. You can open your parachute at a certain point to gently glide towards the objective. You can also deploy, skydive, redeploy and close it to familiarize yourself with use of the parachute. Once at the beach you'll have to help Tom fight off the San Esperito Military. Rico is initially armed with Holdt R4 Pitbulls, which have infinite ammunition, but note that you can pick up the weapons from the people you kill, as the Pitbulls are grossly underpowered. If you want their guns then act fast and get them immediately, because they'll disappear after some time. Once you've killed everyone, Tom will tell you to get on the Mounted Gun on his MV. Tom will then drive the MV, while you have to fend off pursuers. At first there will only be Wallys GPs following you, but soon there will be Delta 5H4 Boxhead helicopters. The helicopters should take priority as they shoot rockets which cause much more damage than the machine guns on the jeeps. After a short ride, you'll have to clear a roadblock. There will be six soldiers behind sandbags and a Scando Track Loader Extreme blocking the road. The bulldozer cannot be entered in this mission and will have to be blown up. To do so, shoot at the Red Barrels, or at the fuel tank in front of it. Towards the end and just before the bridge, Tom will call three Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comets to get rid of the chasers. Pilot: "This is Glory Boy two to Trader Tango Sierra. Got you on eyeball. Standing by." Tom: "Trader Tango Sierra to Glory Boy two and seven: Engage hostiles. I repeat, engage hostiles!" Pilot: "Roger that. Enjoy the show!" Continue to fend off the pursuers until support arrives. No enemies will chase you beyond the arrival of air-support and Tom will drive you to the "Agency 01 Camp base safehouse", where the mission ends. Trivia *This is the only appearance of the Agency cargo plane. *This is the only time the San Esperito Military uses Aviv Scarab weapons. *This is the only time you will find an Agency MV, unless you obtain it directly after the mission (see MV article for more details). *This is the only time San Esperito Military uses Cutler Bullhorns. *The beginning of this mission is similar to the first mission of Just Cause 2, Welcome to Panau in that you start out Skydiving. *This is the only time you can find Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comets until the penultimate Agency mission: Taking Out The Garbage (Vol.2). *This mission is one of two missions where the Scando Track Loader Extreme is featured as a (literal) Roadblock. The other is one of the Races. *This is the only time Tom uses a weapon in this game. In fact, this is the only time he's a NPC in JC1, other than standing and waiting at some mission triggers. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions